mmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcendence
Transcendence is a Final Boss for the Chaos Bosses (Tier 3) in MOW MY LAWN: Transcendence SPOILERS AHEAD!!! This article contains spoilers after you beat tier 2. ''' Appearance Transcendence sits on a throne that is pink in the middle, which is probably a waterfall of protein juice because she keeps drinking bottles and goblets of protein juice to stay #fit. She has four arms and wears heavy armor made of depleted Uranium, with two fake heads taking the role of pauldrons. Boss Information Like everything else you see that is a deity, angel, demon, goddess, anything of the sorts that classifies as a being who possesses inhuman power must die. She has two million HP, 6 lives per player and 50 players per server, she has a second form with 3 million HP with a total of 5 million HP. ''The ultimate deity Transcendence was created to defend the universe from hypothetical outside threats too large in scale to even comprehend. The act of creating Transcendence was seen as a crime against nature by some, and as a necessary evil by others. This conflict sparked the first large-scale war ever seen, resulting in both Llin (who opposed Transcendence's existence) being thrown to the abyss, and in Yenti (Transcendence's maker) claiming the throne of a broken reality in need of repairs. Transcendence was programmed with only one desire, to become stronger. -'''Big_Rig's backstory on Transcendence '' Attacks Transcendence's attacks are similar to Chaos Gaea's (second form) attacks. Minus the orb that sucks everyone in. * Dash attack that makes the player fly around. * Parries (Explosion + Full Heal upon hit) * A weak stream of balls that removes AG weapons (Except Last Resort) * A fire burst that drains the lives of players on the server. * A normal explosion that kills everything around. After cutting down her 2 million HP, she will transform and have 3 million HP. With her attacks mostly changed and will be renamed to Guardian Spirit Transcendence. She will lose her armor and use a blue great sword instead of her barbell. Simply just get up on a high place and roll. Because she always stays on the ground. * Slashes her sword that does a medium sized AoE around it. * A burst of fire that drains 3 lives of players in the server. * Rapidly slashes her sword that shoots out balls. * Shoots balls that explode into rapidly moving balls. * Does an AoE charge up, pauses, does another burst of energy with another AoE, pauses again, then another AoE once the attack ends. This attack can be predicted when she doesn't do anything for awhile. Strategy Literally all you need to do is hit her during her life steal attack. And avoid her slamming the shit out of you in Phase 1. Phase 2 can be soloed with Pathogen Y or a combination of Last Resort and Thistleblade by simply sitting in the high places of the map and charging her during her lifesteal attack, then run away after a hit. It's slow, but it works. Quotes Phase 1 "SLAM!" "I'm not even winded yet." "Kachow!" "GONE WILD!" "I'm wild, yeah!" Phase 2 "No." "I will get stronger." "I will protect everyone." "You can't do this." "Get out of my way." Trivia * Transcendence is associated with the Transcendence Project, hence her name. * Transcendence is shown to dislike Llin, The Old One, and Yenti, possibly because she views them as a threat in her goal of becoming stronger, hence the reason why she wants you to kill Llin. * Her boss music Two Steps From Hell - The Immortals (Max Intensity) * Her 2nd phase boss music is Two Steps From Hell - Serbian Suns. *She also wears a thong. *Last test raid: 6/19/2016 *upon defeat, something creepy will happen. *One of the pauldrons on her armor resembles Llin. Transcendence (Dialog) Tramsauce.png| An old Transcendence model Transcendence.png| Transcendence sitting in the boss hub (With a face on her) Tranny 2.png| Transcendence's second phase boss model Transcendence Badge.png| Transcendence's badge image Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Deity